Bucky's Christmas
by The Convergence
Summary: For James: Bucky was feeling alone in Christmas even though the others were spending it together in a party. That's until black widow decides to talk to him.


**The Convergence Secret Santa 2016**

* * *

 **For:** James  
 **Character:** Bucky Barnes  
 **Other Characters Used:** Black Widow/Natasha Romanoff, Steve Rogers, Pepper Potts, Tony Stark  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Genre(s):** General, Humour  
 **Message to your person:** Merry Christmas James! Hope you will enjoy this little gift from me. I enjoyed writing this so I really hope you will like it.

* * *

 **Bucky's Christmas**

 _Bucky was feeling alone in Christmas even though the others were spending it together in a party. That's until black widow decides to talk to him._

* * *

It was a cold Christmas night, the moon was shining brightly in the midnight sky. Cold wind could be felt by almost everyone. The Avengers was having a Christmas Party at the Avengers HQ. Everyone was having fun well except for one Bucky Barnes. He was rather hiding from everyone. He never celebrated Christmas before and let alone a party with a lot of people. He didn't know what to do, he just stayed outside even though Steve asked him to go inside to enjoy the party.

"Come on Bucky, come inside," Steve said urging his friend to come in but Bucky just shakes his head

"No thanks Steve, You go ahead. I'll be fine" Bucky said reassuring him as he walked outside taking in the air.

Steve just sighed as he walked in. Inside, Natasha Romanoff certainly noticed this and quickly went to Steve's side

"Bucky's still stubborn?" she asked and he just nodded. Natasha looked outside with her soft eyes. She felt bad for bucky even though he did tried to kill her before. No one deserves to be alone in Christmas. He looked at the others and slowly went out holding a bottle of champagne.

"Pepper! Where did the champagne go? It's gone!" Tony yelled looking for it while Pepper was still in the kitchen

"I don't know Tony! Try looking in the fridge. Someone must have taken it" Pepper said as she went back to chopping the salad

* * *

Meanwhile outside, Bucky was looking at the stars and just sighed not knowing that Natasha was creeping behind him.

"You shouldn't be alone at Christmas you know" Natasha said and Bucky slowly turned to look at her

"Why are you out here with me? You should be inside" he asked and Natasha just chuckled looking up at the sky

"No reason, just wanna enjoy the night" she said with a smile as she opened up the bottle of champagne

"Did you just steal that? No wonder I heard Tony yelling something about champagne" Bucky said with a small chuckle looking at her

"I'm a spy, it's kinda what I do. Come and sit with me while we enjoy this bottle of champagne for ourselves" Natasha said as she took a sip of the champagne and sat down leaning on the wall. Bucky sat next to her while taking a sip of the champagne as well. This went on for a few minutes with either person not willing to start a conversation

"The night is beautiful isn't it," Natasha said and Bucky just nods.

"It's is. I forgot the last time I looked at the sky peaceful like this. I used to remember to look behind my back if any enemy wants to ambush me" Bucky said to her

"I know that feeling. I used to be alone but I met these guys. They are annoying bunch especially Tony but they are good people" Natasha said to him

"I don't know if I can just join everyone and act like anything never happened. I still remember that I tried to kill some of you"

"That's all in the past Bucky. Everyone deserves a second chance and you should get your chance. Yeah you did tried to kill us but here we are. Still alive and celebrating Christmas together. You should be happy for once" Natasha said to her and this time the moon shines on her highlighting her beautiful eyes. Bucky just looked at her in amazement. He never felt anything like that before.

"Well that's enough chit-chat, we should get in, everyone is probably wondering where we are. Well technically where I am since I don't think they even know you're out here" Natasha said with a small chuckle before standing up

"Come on Winter Soldier, come celebrate christmas with us" Natasha said with a smile holding out a hand. Bucky just smiled as he took her hand

"Alright Black Widow. Let's celebrate it" he said with a smile.

As soon as they went in, everyone just stopped looking at them. Bucky wondered what was happening and finally noticed what was happening. He and Natasha was standing under a mistletoe. He could see a faint blush on her face as she turned to look at him

Their eyes were looking directly at each other. Their hearts was beating fast as their faces slowly closed in. A few moments later, Bucky's lips kissed hers and everyone just cheered. He pulled away and he looked at her with a smile. He finally felt like he was in a family again and kissing Black Widow was a bonus!

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** The Convergence Roleplay and any themes related to it belong to Rhya and Lena (links on profile). All OC's belong to their respective creators, all Canon Characters belong to their respective franchises and all credit for the fic itself goes to the Santa who wrote it.

 **The Convergence Roleplay:** Trapped in a new world, with no way out. Characters from 19 different worlds have been brought together and must struggle in a world that constantly creates more mysteries than it solves. With no new answers ever coming to light, they must start to wonder - is there really a reason why they're here?

The Convergence is a multifandom roleplay, featuring Supernatural, Doctor Who, Sherlock, Harry Potter, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Percy Jackson and the Olympians, The Vampire Diaries, The Hunger Games, Merlin, Once Upon a Time, Divergence, Fox MCU, Star Trek, The Maze Runner, the DC Extended and Television Universes, Star Wars, Lord of the Rings, The Mortal Instruments and House M.D and the various spin-offs. Check out the link in the profile for more information!


End file.
